Kazuta Takahashi
"Show some damn respect at least, you motherless bastard. You’ve just killed a man and you act like he didn’t even matter. He was a Captain of the Gotei Thirteen, many people looked up to him. If you’re no longer a servant of the SQN why in the hell couldn’t you let him live?" - Kazuta Takahashi to Hoichi after the death of Captain Saiyoisen Kazuta Takahashi is a Shinigami and Former Third Seat/Acting Captain of the Thirteenth Division of the Gotei Thirteen. Story Like the vast majority of Shinigami, Kazuta Takahashi has no memories of his life before he died. His earliest memories, thus, are of living in Rukongai. He was fairly well liked and respected by the people around him. He lived a great life in Rukongai, and would have enjoyed it if it had stayed as it was. However, Kazuta always strove to better himself. It was his goal to become as strong as he could. Never did he have have the delusion that he could become the strongest man in the world, he knew that there is always someone stronger. Soon he found that he could use spiritual energy, so of course he applied to the Academy. He felt that becoming a Shinigami would help him get stronger. After six years at the Academy he graduated with a better understanding of how the Shinigami worked. Now he knew that this was the path he must take. Before he joined the Gotei 13 he entered the woods outside of Rukongai for training. It is here that he met the man that has become like a mentor to him, Hitoshi. Hitoshi saved is life and gave him advice on which Division to join. Kazuta rose through the ranks of the Thirteenth Division fairly quickly, forming friendships and rivalries along the way. One such rivalry was with the now Captain of the Seventh Ishin Katsuji after sharing the Sixteenth Seat with him. When the Thirteenth's Vice Captain Orpheus Rayne was promoted to Captain of the Eighth and Ishin left the Thirteenth to be the new Vice Captain of the Eighth Kazuta took on exta work in the Thirteenth. Though having never attained the rank of Vice Captain he had the responsibility and, at least in the Thirteenth, the respect of the rank. Everything seemed to be going well. Until the war with the Sine Qua Non. The Thirteenth took many casualties during the assault on the generator. Partly due to an over zealous subordinate charging in without waiting for the healers form the Fourth and partly due to the strength of the enemy. Even Captain Saiyoisen was no match for his enemy, leaving Kazuta in charge of the Thirteenth with his death in battle. Even this did not last long however, oders came for the Thirteenth to disband with a lack of a member of Captain level strength. Left Divisionless Kazuta went to his mentor Hitoshi for advice, only to find the man completely consumed by an Inner Hollow he had been hiding from the swordsman. Appearance Kazuta Takahashi is a somewhat slender man with a height of approximately five foot ten. He wears his dark black hair in a very unkempt manner, as if to say "I'm awake, now what?" His eyes are like oceans of deep blue and seem to promote a calm feeling in those who gaze into them. Over his left eye is a very noticeable scar. He is unsure of how he obtained this memento of battle as he was alive at the time, and like most Shinigami, holds no memories of life. Though his outward appearance may suggest that he is weak, it is folly to assume that he can't hold his own in battle. Personality Kazuta is a very friendly person who tries to see the best in people. However, his trust is not easy to earned, and those he trusts he trusts with his life. Kazuta also has what one might call a hidden temper. He is able to stay calm through situations that would raise the ire of some of the most emotionally detached people. However, when he becomes enraged, everyone will know it. When this happens he becomes single-minded. During this situation his only goal is the defeat of whomever shattered his calm. He has a relatively high intelligence compared to some, which gives him an edge in battle. He treats each fight as both an important learning experience and like a game of chess. He is able to react to his opponents actions while still thinking ahead. Kazuta also has a very strict moral code that he follows. Even when enraged, he is unable to raise his blade against a friend or a woman. This makes him vulnerable to betrayal, however it is for this reason that he is hesitant to trust people. Zanpakutou (Tenryuu) Sealed Form Kazuta's Zanpakutou has the appearance of an ordinary katana with an overall length of 38.5". The cross guard is gold in color and elliptical in shape. The hilt its made of a black polished wood with gold colored cloth cross layered down it for better grip. The scabbard is made of the same polished black wood as the the hilt and is strapped to Kazuta's back. Zanpakutou Spirit Tenryuu appears as an elderly Shinigami with long sliver colored hair and a beard of the same color that reaches to his chest. His Shihakusho is the same as a normal Shinigami’s in design, however it is gold in color. Shikai: Tenryuu :Release Phrase: "Silence the impure, Tenryuu!" Appearance: Kazuta’s Zanpakutou changes very little in Shikai. Maintaining the same basic shape and design as the sealed form, Tenryuu’s blade becomes gold in color. Ability: Upon release Kazuta’s Zanjutsu stat is increased by 10%. Attack: “''Tenbatsu''” (Divine Punishment) This attack can only be used once per battle. By saying the name of the attack, Tenbatsu, when striking an enemy Tenryuu forces the enemy to feel the pain they caused to all their previous victims at the same time. The opponent takes damage to their stats equal to 5% of Kazuta's Zanjutsu for four turns. Again, this attack can only be used once per battle. Bankai: Not Available Trivia *After the death of Captain Saiyoisen, Kazuta had a shrine built on the grounds of the Thirteenth Divison where a statue of Saiyoisen wears the blood stained Haori Saiyoisen himself was wearing when he died. The shattered remain of Saiyoisen's Zanpakutou is displayed in a case in front of this statue. *Kazuta attempted to join the First Division, only to fail the test because of his hatred for the man that killed his Captain. However, Kazuta believes Faust mistook his actions and resents the man because of it. *Kazuta once fought completely naked because his enemy's Shikai caused him to believe that the color black was in fact sentient and had sinister plans. Gallery